Barricade
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Karena dalam dunia kriminalitas, hanya ditekankan dua pilihan. Bertahan hidup atau mati. (ONLY 18 PLUS!)/Warning: BDSM, violence, bondage, non-con,dll./RiRen's fic/Multi-chap!/Chapter 2: Rape
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Note:**

Halo semua, kembali lagi dengan saya di fic MC terbaru. Kali ini saya akan terjun kedalam dunia kriminalitas karena dari dulu memang bakat saya untuk menulis cerita tentang suatu kriminalitas dan kejahatan. Kebetulan juga, saya berniat untuk membuat _**Light Novel **_bagi fic ini. Mungkin para readers setuju jika fic ini dijadikan sebuah _**Light Novel**_? Karena saya pun tertarik sekali untuk mengangkat fic ini menjadi sebuah karya _**Light Novel **_atau mungkin sebuah _**Doujinshi**_. Untuk itu, saya serahkan fic ini kepada readers. Lanjut atau tidaknya fic ini tergantung dari kalian semua, jadi selamat menikmati~

* * *

><p><em>Yakuza<em>.

Merupakan suatu kelompok kriminalitas berkelas atas yang paling disegani dan ditakuti oleh masyarakat Jepang bahkan diseluruh penjuru dunia. Kelompok yang sudah berdiri kira-kira tahun 1612, saat _Shogun Tokugawa_ berkuasa dan menyingkirkan _Shogun Kansai_ sebelumnya. Pergantian ini mengakibatkan kira-kira 500.000 orang samurai yang sebelumnya disebut _hatomo-yakko_ (pelayan shogun) menjadi kehilangan tuan, atau disebut sebagai kaum _ronin_.

Apa bedanya, Mafia dengan _Yakuza_? Tidak ada bedanya, yang berbeda ialah nama dari masing-masing kelompok penjahat.

_Yakuza_ terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian dipenjuru Jepang. Yang pertama berada dikawasan ibu kota, yaitu Tokyo. Yang kedua berada dikawasan bekas terjadinya perstiwa bom atom pada perang dunia kedua, yaitu Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Yang ketiga berada dikota yang masih menyimpan kental adat tradisi Jepang, yaitu Kyoto dan yang terakhir ialah kota Osaka, sebagai salah satu pusat dari segala _Yakuza_ yang berada dipenjuru Jepang.

_Yakuza_ sendiri memiliki peraturan-peraturan bahkan ritual jika hendak memasuki kelompok ini. Pertama, ritual organisasi. Anggota baru akan menjalankan ritual yang bernama _sakazukigoto_ atau ritual perpeloncoan. Para bawahan harus menuruti senior mereka dan sebelum itu mereka diberi sebuah minuman sake atau arak Jepang sebagai tanda penghormatan atas bergabungnya mereka kedalam kelompok _Yakuza_.

Selain itu, mereka pun harus mengikuti ujian tertulis. Tidak hanya tes fisik tetapi mereka pun harus menjalankan ujian tertulis sebanyak dua belas halaman. Mereka harus memahami bagaimana caranya berpolitik, berdagang, menyusun strategi bahkan tata cara bekerjasama dengan kelompok penjahat dari berbagai dunia. Jika mereka tidak lulus dinyatakan gugur.

Menggugat dan digugat. Apa bedanya? Tentu saja berbeda, bila salah satu anggota _Yakuza_ tidak melakukan pekerjaan mereka sesuai dengan perintah maka mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukan _yubitsume_ atau potong jari. Ketua tertinggi _Yakuza_ berhak menyuruh dokter pribadi kepercayaan mereka untuk memotong jari anggota tersebut, dimulai dari jari kelingking bagian kiri. Maka, tidak salah lagi bila banyak anggota _Yakuza_ yang sering kali kehilangan jari mereka.

Yang terakhir ialah tato yang menghiasi tubuh. _Yakuza_ memang terkenal dengan tato mereka yang menempel ditubuh, biasanya mereka akan menggunakan tato bergambar naga, pegunungan, dan perempuan. Tetapi, mereka tidak sembarang memakai alat tato. Mereka masih memakai tradisi lama Jepang dalam membuat tato yaitu dengan _irezumi_.

Para anggota _Yakuza_ cenderung bersifat baik dihadapan publik tapi sebenarnya mereka melakukan kejahatan dibalik layar, bisa dibilang bahwa mereka memiliki topeng lagi untuk menutupi kepribadian mereka.

_Yakuza_ sendiri memiliki hubungan erat dalam perdagangan gelap atau biasa disebut _black market_. Disanalah mereka akan membeli perlengkapan senjata, teknologi canggi, bahkan narkoba sekalipun. Lalu, mereka sendiri memiliki beberapa saham-saham dunia yang sudah mereka kuasai. Bisa dibilang bila saham jatuh ketangan _Yakuza_ maka saham tersebut akan berubah statusnya menjadi _illegal_.

Mereka sebenarnya seorang pekerja kaya raya yang memiliki jabatan dan nama, tetapi disamping itu bila mereka sudah terjun ke dunia _Yakuza_ kepribadian mereka berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya.

**FBI** bahkan **C.I.A** pun takut disapu habis oleh para _Yakuza_.

Selain itu, para anggota _Yakuza_ memiliki kepentingan dan derajat masing-masing. Ketua tertinggi _Yakuza_ biasa disebut _Oyabun_, wakil ketua tertinggi _Yakuza_ biasa disebut _Kobun_, dan para _Senpai_ serta _Kouhai_.

Kepentingan _Oyabun_ ialah untuk mempertahankan ketahanan mereka, mengatur strategi serta memperat hubungan antar sesama mafia. Kepentingan _Kobun_ ialah memperhatikan dan memerintahkan bawahannya, serta kepentingan _Senpai_-_Kouhai_ ialah mengerjakan apa yang diperintah oleh _Kobun_. Selain itu, _Yakuza_ memiliki dokter terpercaya kelompok mereka, rata-rata dokter disana memiliki sifat psikopat. Merekalah yang tak segan-segan untuk memotong jari bila anggota _Yakuza_ tidak melakukan tugas mereka.

_Yakuza_ sendiri juga banyak dihuni oleh wanita selain pria, biasanya wanita _Yakuza_ diperlakukan sebagai pelacur bahkan simpanan. Mereka akan diperkosa dan akan berganti pasangan sesuai dengan selera pria _Yakuza_.

Tidak akan jauh dari narkoba, seks bebas, perjudian _illegal_, kriminalitas, dan perdagangan gelap. Itulah yang menjadi ciri khas unik para kelompok _Yakuza_ Jepang.

Salah satu pusat _Yakuza_ di Osaka yang diberi nama _Akuma Masuku_, dipimpin oleh salah seorang ketua tertinggi _Yakuza_ yaitu Erwin Smith. Ketua yang sangat disegani dan ditakuti oleh masyarakat Jepang. Erwin memang terkenal akan kewibawaan dan cerdik serta liciknya dalam mengatur strategi kelompoknya.

Ia memberi nama kelompoknya _Akuma Masuku_ yang memiliki arti bahwa bila kau telah terjerumus kedalam ikatan iblis maka jangan harap bisa keluar. Itulah prinsip dan konsekuensi bila bergabung kedalam kelompok _Yakuza_ Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**Barricade | Kazu Kirana**

**Shingeki No Kyojin | Hajime Isayama**

**Warning! **Typo(s), violence, gore, BDSM, bondage, Yaoi, BL, ONLY 18 PLUS!

**Genre: **Crime/Romance

**Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

**Rate: **M

**.**

**.**

Sebatang jarum dicelupkan kedalam botol kecil berisi tinta, ditarik hingga terambil setengah tinta yang berada didalam botol tersebut. Beberapa kali, pria bersurai hitam itu menatap jeli ujung jarum yang terlihat buntalan tinta kecil. Ia menatap seseorang dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai _eboni_ yang telah melepaskan _kimono_ merah hati bermotif bunga sakura itu yang terjatuh hingga siku. Punggung mulus itu terekspos dengan sempurna.

"Kau siap?" tanya pria itu tepat didekat pemuda itu, bisa dirasakan hebusan napas hangat yang menyapu telinga pemuda tersebut.

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

Pria itu mulai mendekatkan jarum itu tepat di punggung pemuda _eboni_ itu, ibu jarinya mulai menekan tombol _on _dan terdengar suara getaran mesin pembuat tato. Perlahan, pria itu mulai menghias gambar burung _phoenix_ yang sedari tadi dilukiskannya di punggung pemuda ini.

Ada sedikit rasa geli dan sakit yang menerjang punggungnya, pemuda itu sedikit meringis begitu jarum sedikit ditekan dipunggungnya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya pria itu datar seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan sosok didepannya ini.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja."

"Kau yang memintanya, bocah."

Pria itu semakin memoles tinta ke dalam lukisannya, begitu indah sekali. Warna merah yang dipadu dengan hijau kekuning-kuningan diujung ekor burung tersebut. Ia memoles dengan sepenuh hati, seakan-akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai seniman kelas dunia.

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit hingga menangkap paras tampan datar pria tersebut, sudut bibir terangkat hingga tercetak sebuah senyuman diparas manisnya. Merasa ditatap, pria tersebut menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa, bocah?" tanyanya seraya memoles tato.

"Kulihat, kau sangat handal dalam bidang seni." Pemuda itu berkata dengan sangat lembut, menatap dalam iris kelabu yang senada dengan surainya.

"Aku benci penjilat."

"Itu kenyataannya."

"Terserah kau saja, bocah penjilat." Kasar—sangat kasar sekali, tapi itulah ciri _khas_ pria ini. Pria yang dikenal sebagai wakil ketua tertinggi _Akuma Masuku_ yang sangat ahli dalam bidang persenjataan serta bela diri—Levi Ackerman, pria terkejam, dingin, sadis, dan tidak pandang bulu. Memang benar menciri _khas_ 'kan anggota Yakuza.

Pemuda itu—Eren Jaeger yang merupakan kekasih dari Levi hanya menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas, memang beginilah Levi selalu kasar tetapi memiliki hati nurani yang lembut. Itulah yang membuat Eren jatuh cinta kepada pria dingin ini, begitu pula dengan Levi.

Satu jam telah berlalu, Levi menyudahi aktivitasnya. Ia matikan lalu meletakkan barang tersebut disampingnya, kini terlihat polesan tinta yang melumuri punggung Eren dengan indah. Begitu diukir dengan indah, layaknya seorang pelukis dengan kuas ajaibnya. Levi memandang datar hasil karyanya, tidak mnujukkan tanda-tanda apapun.

Eren mengenakan kembali _kimono_ itu secara perlahan dengan gerakan seduktif, mengusap lembut tiap kulit putih mulusnya. Levi mencengkram lembut kedua pundak kekasihnya itu, mendekatkan bibir ditelinga Eren lalu berbisik,"Sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku dan hanya boleh aku saja yang bisa menyentuhmu. Kau mengerti, Eren?"

Eren tersenyum mendapati pengakuan Levi,"Ya, aku mengerti Levi."

Levi mencium bibir ranum kekasihnya lembut, menjilat bibir bawah seakan meminta izin untuk masuk. Dengan senang hati, eren membuka mulut dan lidah Levi langsung bermain di rongga basah nan hangat itu. Mengabsen satu persatu deret gigi putih yang berjejer rapi serta melakukan perang lidah.

Kali itu, Levi mendominasi ciuman mereka. Terlihat saliva yang turun mengalir membasahi dagu dan leher Eren.

"Nngghh—"

Ia mendesah disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, tangan Levi tidak menganggur. Kala itu, ia melepas dengan gerakan seduktif _kimono_ yang hendak dipakai Eren hingga perpotongan lengan kekasihnya. Meraba lembut lalu berakhir dikedua _nipple_ Eren yang sudah mengeras. Mencubit serta melintir _nipple_ itu, Eren semakin mendesah dibuatnya.

Levi melepas ciuman mereka, memberikan kesempatan bagi Eren untuk memasok oksigen agar paru-parunya memompa normal kembali. Setelah itu, tangan-tangan nakal Levi beranjak kebawah hendak memainkan bagian vital Eren sebelum—

**Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pintu itu menghentikan permainan mereka, Eren memegang dada Levi sembari menatap iris kelabu itu dalam-dalam. Levi tahu apa yang dimaksud Eren, ia mendengus kesal. "Siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Levi-_sama_, ketua meminta Anda untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang juga." Ternyata itu adalah salah satu anak buh Levi.

"Tidak bisakah si bodoh itu menundanya? Aku sedang sibuk."

"_Sumimasen_, Levi-_sama_. Tetapi ketua ingin Anda keruangannya sekarang juga," ujar anak buah Levi dengan sopan. Eren hanya tersenyum lembut. "Sudah, pergi saja. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam, kau tidak mau 'kan jarimu dipotong oleh si psikopat itu?" tanyanya sembari mengelus pipi Levi dengan sayang.

Levi mendengus pasrah.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Apakah kau mengerti, bocah?" tanya Levi disertai syarat dan satu anggukan ia dapati.

Levi beranjak dari bantal kecil beralaskan _tatami_ yang ia duduki, berjalan keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri diruang—kamarnya dengan pose yang sangat menggoda libido.

Hari itu, ialah hari dimana Eren resmi menjadi kekasih Levi setelah enam bulan lamanya ia masuk kedalam kelompok _Yakuza_. Menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya untuk Levi tercinta. Untuk itu, Levi memoles tato dipunggungnya dengan kemampuan dirinya yang menunjukkan bahwa Eren milik Levi dan itu mutlak—tidak bisa diganggu gugat apapun.

Dan itu adalah salah satu cara dimana pria _Yakuza_ memilih wanita kesayangannya yang kelak akan menjadi pendampingnya dimasa depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic buatan saya.

Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Review please?^^

Sign,

Kazu Kirana


	2. Chapter 1: Rebellion

**Note:**

Terima kasih untuk readers semua yang sudah membaca, fav, dan follow fic ini. Terima kasih juga atas dukungan kalian semua yang ingin melanjutkan fic ini dan ada beberapa yang ingin fic ini diangkat menjadi _**Light Novel **_atau _**Doujinshi**_. Di cerita ini, saya membuat proporsi tubuh Levi sedikit lebih tinggi dari Eren sedangkan Eren sedikit lebih pendek dari Levi. Nah karena masukan kalian yang ingin fic ini tetap berlanjut, sekarang sudah bisa dinikmati kembali dengan chapter terbaru. Selamat membaca semua~

* * *

><p><strong>Tok! Tok! Tok!<strong>

Erwin menghentikan aktivitasnya, ditatapnya tajam pintu geser Jepang yang dihiasi oleh _shoji_ klasik.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan tajam. Jeda sejenak, lalu terdengar suara yang pelan dan sopan,"Erwin-_sama_, saya datang bersama dengan Levi-_sama_."

Erwin menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan,"Masuk." Dingin dan tegas, memang sudah ciri _khas_ dari Erwin Smith. Pintu pun bergeser dan menampilkan sosok dua pria yang masuk lalu berjalan mendekati meja tempat Erwin tengah duduk. Anak buah Levi membungkuk hormat.

"Kau boleh pergi," ujar Erwin tanpa melirik sedikitpun anak buahnya itu. Pria itu mengangguk lalu keluar dengan sopannya dari ruangan Erwin, kini tersisa dua pria yang sama-sama tak kalah dinginnya.

"Kuharap kedatanganku disini tidak buang-buang waktu," ujar Levi seraya mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Erwin, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya kali ini. Erwin menghela napas,"Sepertinya kau masih saja tetap bersikap seperti itu meski aku ini atasanmu."

Levi mendecak kesal, kedatangannya disini sangat membuang waktu. Perlu diingat, bahwa Levi sangat benci membuang waktu dalam hidupnya—apalagi bila berurusan dengan urusan pribadinya itu. Erwin hanya terkekeh kecil dan itu membuat Levi semakin sebal.

"Levi, ada yang harus ku informasikan mengenai suatu hal."

Levi menautkan sebelah alisnya, Erwin mulai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari balik laci. Memberikan kertas-kertas tersebut kepada Levi yang dengan setengah hati diterima oleh si empu. Iris kelabu itu membaca cermat setiap tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Kau membeli **perlengkapan**, lagi?" tanya Levi seraya meletakkan kertas-kertas itu. Erwin mengangguk mantap,"Tentu saja, mengingat Mafia lain yang saling menyerang satu sama lain." Jawabnya dengan enteng. Levi menghela napas.

"Kau bisa menyuruh anak buah sialanmu untuk mengambil perlengkapan ini."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Erwin sekenanya membuat Levi menatap tajam kembali ekpresi dibalik topeng tersebut,"Lalu, kenapa kau tak melakukannya? Apakah kau memang pengecut?"

"Levi, bersikaplah sopan terhadap atasanmu ini."

"Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu, Erwin. Yang kuperlukan sekarang adalah alasan mengapa kau menunjukku untuk melakukan hal ini," tukas Levi dengan tegas. Ia lipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, memperlihatkan sifat angkuh yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada setiap orang—termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Erwin menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepala, seperti inilah Levi. Tidak akan pernah berkata '_Baik akan kulakukan'_ sebelum mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal dan logis.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Levi."

Sejenak iris kelabu itu menatap dalam iris _emerald_ Erwin, mencari seluk-beluk segelung informasi mengenai perintahnya ini. Tiba-tiba, kedua iris itu membulat—Levi memang tidak bodoh dan ia tahu apa maksud Erwin menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tugas ini. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi itu normal kembali.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, Levi?" tanya Erwin antusias dan disambut oleh anggukan singkat si empu. Seketika itu juga, Erwin menyeringai puas ditatapnya Levi dengan bangga. "Lebih baik kau bersiap, lima belas menit lagi Annie akan menunggumu."

"Tak perlu menyuruhku, Erwin. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tukas Levi seraya beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Erwin.

Dengan langkah tegap, menyusuri lorong luas markas Akuma Masuku. Dalam langkahnya, pikiran Levi berkutat akan kertas yang disodorkan Erwin kepadanya tadi. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan semua data itu. Mendecak kesal, ia mulai menepis pikiran negative itu dan mempercepat langkahnya. Yang ingin dilakukan Levi saat ini ialah bersiap dan menatap kembali paras manis kekasihnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan memberitahu kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak suka melihat orang lain cemas karena dirinya. Karena untuk sekarang dan selamanya, Eren hanya milik Levi seorang dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh selain dirinya sendiri—itu berlaku mutlak.

Meski diluar Levi sangat cuek dan dingin, tapi disatu sisi ia sangat _over protective_ kepada Eren dan itulah sebab mengapa Eren menyukai Levi melalui sikap dinginnya.

**.**

**.**

**Barricade | Kazu Kirana**

**Shingeki No Kyojin | Hajime Isayama**

**Warning! **Typo(s), violence, gore, BDSM, bondage, ONLY 18 PLUS!

**Genre: **Crime/Romance

**Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

**Rate: **M

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Pergi ke pelabuhan? Untuk apa?" Eren menatap Levi dengan bingung, untuk apa ia pergi ke pelabuhan? Bukankah jarak dari markas ke pelabuhan memakan waktu dua jam? Levi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja bisnis, bocah."

Eren langsung mengangguk mengerti sembari menatap punggung Levi yang tengah bersiap-siap, Levi hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing atas yang dibuka satu. Kedua lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku memperlihatkan tato bergambar naga hitam yang menghiasi lengan kanannya dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam yang membalut kedua kaki atletisnya.

Sangat sederhana sekali, tetapi itulah gaya pakaian yang selalu dipakai oleh si empu. Yang membedakan ialah kemejanya saja, terkadang warna putih dan terkadang warna hitam. Perlahan, tangan halus Eren menepuk pelan punggung pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Levi, berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan selamat." Nada suaranya sedikit—sangat dipelankan, kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap paras tampan sang kekasih. Levi sedikit menautkan alisnya bingung,"Kenapa kau berkata itu, bocah? Kau meremehkanku, begitu?" tanyanya sembari menoleh ke arah Eren.

"Bu-bukan be—"

**Grep!**

Iris _zamrud_ itu membulat, kaget dengan perlakuan Levi yang secara tiba-tiba. Levi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya seraya berbisik,"Aku akan kembali, tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Eren." Dikecupnya kening kekasihnya lembut, Eren tersipu malu. Pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu dan ditatapnya dalam iris zamrud yang senada dengan batu _giok_, samara-samar Levi tersenyum tipis. Semakin dekat jarak diantara mereka membuat Eren harus mundur beberapa langkah dan berhentilah langkahnya begitu mendapati tembok yang sekarang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Levi menempelkan tangan kirinya ke tembok sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Eren.

Diangkat hingga kedua iris saling bertemu sapa. "Le-levi?" tanya Eren ragu-ragu, ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena Levi sudah mengunci pergerakannya dan bisa dilihat paras semanis cokelat itu kembali memerah.

"Wajah itu hanya boleh ditunjukkan kepadaku, tidak boleh ada satu pun orang yang boleh melihat wajahmu seperti ini. Mengerti, bocah kuntet?" Eren mengangguk mengerti dan dihadiahi oleh kecupan singkat nan lembut dari si empu.

Levi melepaskan genggamannya lalu berbalik mengambil senjata _magnum_ perak dengan ukiran namanya, disimpan senjata itu kedalam sebuah tempat yang diikat dipahanya. Mengeratkan genggaman pada kedua sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam, setelah selesai Levi hendak berjalan keluar ruangannya sebelum—

**Grep!**

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati Eren yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di balik punggung tegap kekasihnya.

"Levi, jaga dirimu disana ya," ujar Eren dengan lembut. Aroma _bvlgari_ yang menguar menggelitik indra penciuman Eren, menambah kesan maskulin sang wakil ketua _Akuma Masuku_. Sangat khas sekali harum Levi.

Ia tidak menolak bahkan menjawab dengan kata-kata kasar, ia tersenyum tipis seraya menyentuh tangan halus sang kekasih. "Aku pasti akan kembali, Eren. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu."

Setidaknya kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Eren bernapas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah _limosin_, Levi memandang keluar kaca. Menyaksikan indahnya malam kota Osaka, lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi indahnya malam. Samar-samar ia tersenyum tipis, seandainya ia bisa keluar hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mengingat bahwa ia salah satu anggota _Yakuza_ yang menjabat menjadi wakil ketua tidaklah mudah untuk pergi ke dunia luar tanpa pengawasan. Ia menghela napas lelah.

"Levi-_sama_, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

_Limosin_ yang ditumpangi Levi berhenti disalah satu kawasan luas dekat pelabuhan, supir itu keluar lalu membukakan pintu untuk Levi. Setelah terbuka lebar, Levi keluar dengan angkuhnya dari mobil dan bisa terlihat seorang pemuda berambut botak tipis memandangnya seraya berkata,"Aaaa~ Apakah kau yang bernama Levi?"

Levi tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya terdapat Annie salah satu koordinator bagian perdagangan bersama para anak buahnya. Si empu memandang remeh lawan bicaranya,"Mulutmu kotor juga, bocah." Jawabnya dengan enteng.

Pemuda itu—Connie menatap jengkel Levi, berani-beraninya Levi berkata seperti itu kepadanya,"Hoi pak tua! Bajingan kau berani berkata seperti itu kepadaku, heh?!" geram Connie dengan murka. Levi hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Sepertinya, bocah tengik sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran." Levi hendak memegang senjatanya sebelum—

"A-ah sudahlah, Connie. Kita disini bukan untuk adu jatos, 'kan?" tukas salah seorang gadis yang berada di kelompok Connie, gadis yang memiliki surai _blonde_ dan berperawakan mungil itu bernama Historia.

Levi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengelurkan senjata, dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang memberikan kesan angkuh nan berwibawa. Connie masih memandang jengkel Levi tetapi ia acuhkan,"Hmph! Baiklah." Jawabnya mengalah.

Historia tersenyum simpul, lalu ia mulai menatap iris kelabu yang sedari tadi menunggu. "Apakah sudah disiapkan?" tanyanya dengan ramah, Levi mengangguk lalu menoleh mengisyaratkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk memperlihatkan isi koper yang mereka bawa.

Lalu, begitu dibuka koper tersebut penuh dengan jutaan _yen_ yang tak terhitung nilainya. Levi menatap tajam gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu,"Apakah barangnya sudah ada, gadis desa?"

"Tentu saja sudah," tukas Historia seraya menjentikkan jemarinya, lalu salah satu anak buah mereka memberikan koper tersebut kepada Historia. Sesaat, Historia dan anak buah Levi berjalan seraya menukar koper lalu kembali ke tempat asal.

Disaat anak buah Levi tengah mengamati, tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget,"Ini bom!" teriaknya hingga membuat semua orang terkejut—minus kelompok Connie, seketika itu juga seringai Historia mengembang. "Terima hadiah dari kami, tikus liar."

**BUM!**

Sebuah ledakan besar pun muncul menimbulkan efek suara nan keras hingga beberapa bangunan bahkan _limosin_ pun hancur terbakar, beberapa dari anggota _Akuma Masuku_ tewas terbakar hingga menyisakan Levi dan Annie serta sedikit anggota dari _Akuma Masuku_. Levi berusaha bangun dari acara berbaringnya lalu—

"Tch!"

Merasakan sakit yang berpusat di pergelangan kaki kanannya, iris kelabu itu mendapati sebuah serpihan kaca menancap mulus tepat pada pergelangan kakinya. Tangannya tergerak memegang lalu mencabut serpihan kaca tersebut, meringis menahan sakit begitu serpihan berhasil dicabut.

"Heichou, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Annie sembari membantu Levi untuk berdiri.

"Kemana perginya para bajingan brengsek itu?" Levi balik bertanya dengan kemurkaan, Annie memandang sekitar dan mendapati bahwa mereka tengah dikepung oleh pasukan Connie. "Kita dikepung, Heichou," bisiknya dengan suara pelan.

Levi pun berdiri dengan sempurna dan ditatapnya sekeliling mereka yang sudah dikepung oleh banyak pasukan musuh, sedangkan pasukan Levi merapat untuk melindungi sang wakil kapten beserta Annie.

Annie berdiri membelakangi Levi begitupula dengan si empu. "Heichou," ujarnya kalem. Levi menutup matanya seraya berkata,"Aku mengerti."

Levi berteriak memerintahkan para pasukannya, lalu dengan secepat kilat mereka mengangkat senjata dan menembaki musuh. Pasukan Connie tidak sempat menyerang karena pasukan Levi dengan gesit langsung menyapu habis seluruh pasukan Connie.

Annie dengan kedua pisau perak miliknya langsung menyerang Historia yang dengan cepat langsung ditangkis _kunai_nya, menatap tajam iris Historia—Annie langsung menendang kaki Historia hingga si empu jatuh ke tanah.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, gadis bodoh." Ujarnya seraya menekan pisaunya yang sebentar lagi akan mengenai leher Historia, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan pisau perak Annie.

"Jangan senang dulu, nenek sihir." Tengkuk Annie langsung dipukul dengan keras oleh salah satu anak buah Connie dan berakibat ia pingsan ditempat, seringai sadis pun terpatri di paras cantik Historia.

Di satu sisi, Levi tengah adu jatos bersama Connie. Ia tidak menggunakan senjata _magnum_nya, melainkan menyerang dengan tangan kosong begitu juga dengan Connie. Levi menghantam keras bagian samping perut Connie hingga menimbulkan si empu terbatuk lalu terlempar beberapa meter hingga terbentur salah satu tiang listrik.

Levi berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di depan Connie, diangkatnya kerah kemeja Connie hingga membuat pemuda itu sesak napas. "Bocah tengik, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, hm?" bisik Levi tepat ditelinga Connie yang membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

"Jawab, bajingan."

Connie berusaha meneguk ludahnya susah payah,"I-ini semua re-rencana—"

"Katakan dengan jelas atau kau mau aku merobek dan mengelurkan isi perutmu, hmm?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan sekarang juga." Connie meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi, perlahan ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan balas berbisik,"Ini semua rencana ketua." Mendengar itu, Levi menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketua bilang akan ada—"

**Duak!**

Levi mengerang sakit begitu tengkuknya dipukul, perlahan cengkraman di kerah Connie mulai melemah. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya pun menghilang. Levi pingsan ditempat, disatu sisi Connie menyeringai puas mendapati sang wakil kapten _Akuma Masuku_ tak sadarkan diri.

Ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri dengan tegap, diliriknya Levi yang tengah tak sadarkan diri,"Oi, Historia! Apa perlu kita bawa si bangsat ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk Levi.

"Tidak perlu, kita biarkan saja mereka disini. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita segera bergegas, kau tak mau 'kan ketua marah lagi?" tanya Historia sembari memasukkan dua pisau itu ke suatu tempat yang terikat di kedua pahanya.

Connie mendecak kesal, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Historia dan meninggalkan Levi serta anak buahnya di pinggir pelabuhan dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari sepasang sepatu _boots_ itu menggema disepanjang lorong, langkahnya begitu terburu-buru layaknya dikejar kereta. Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat itu menggeser pintu ruang kerja Erwin dengan keras tanpa izin dari si pemilik.

Erwin menatap tajam wanita itu, jujur saja ia sangat terganggu akan suara bising yang dibuat oleh wanita tersebut. "Bisakah kau ketuk pintunya dulu, Petra?" tanya Erwin sinis ke arah wanita yang dipanggil Petra yang sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Erwin-_sama_, ini bukan main-main. Aku mendapat sebuah sinyal dari _GPS_." Petra merupakan salah satu koordinator bagian _GPS_ maupun komunikasi, untuk itu apapun bentuk dari informasi Petra akan langsung melaporkannya kepada Erwin.

"Berasal darimana?" tanyanya sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan.

"Koordinat 0.14356 radius 40km dan terletak dibagian Tenggara, saya yakin itu adalah Heichou."

"Sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil menjalankan misi tersebut," tukas Erwin sekenanya. Petra langsung melirik tajam lawan bicaranya itu,"Ketua, ini bukan soal berhasil atau tidak! Ini merupakan—"

**BUM!**

Sebuah ledakan besar pun muncul, memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengar. Ruang kerja Erwin pun berguncang hebat, otomatis si empu dan Petra pun dengan sigap menggenggam meja kerja Erwin.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Petra dengan pelan, Erwin tak menjawab melainkan hendak melihat dari balik jendela sebelum—

"Erwin-_sama_!"

Suatu layar transparan pun muncul dihadapan keduanya dan menampakkan salah satu anak buah Erwin, mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Ada apa?" tanya Erwin kalem.

"Sayap kiri diserang secara mendadak! Dan sekarang—UUAAARRGGHH!"

Sinyal pun terputus begitu saja, Erwin mendecak kesal. Ini semua diluar perkiraannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa markas _Akuma Masuku_ akan diserang secara tiba-tiba. "Petra, segera informasikan kepada seluruh anggota agar cepat tiba diposisi mereka masing-masing!"

"Siap!" Wanita cantik itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Erwin seorang diri di dalam ruangannya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju kesalah satu lemari kaca, dipecahkannya kaca tersebut dengan sekali hantam. Lalu, mengambil _shotgun_ dan _sniper _dari balik lemari tersebut.

Ditariknya sekali lalu disimpan dibalik punggung tegapnya. Berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju salah satu tempat yang harus ia kunjungi—ruangan Levi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disatu sisi, Eren melihat dari balik jendela. Terdapat beberapa sekelompok musuh yang berhasil menerobos dengan mudah, bagaikan menginjak semut dalam sekali hentakan. Eren menggenggam erat ujung kimononya, apapun yang terjadi ia harus melindungi dirinya—tanpa ada Levi sisinya.

Kaki jenjang itu membawa dirinya kesalah satu lemari milik Levi, dibukanya dengan kasar dan terlihat deretan senjata yang mengkilap—bisa diingat bahwa Levi maniak kebersihan dan pastinya senjata itu selalu dibersihkan setiap seminggu sekali. Diambilnya dengan kasar beberapa senjata yang menurut Eren akan ia perlukan.

_Sniper_. _Magnum_. Dua pisau belati.

Tiga senjata itu yang diambilnya saat ini. Mengikat dua tempat pisau di kedua pahanya, serta mengalungkan sniper di punggungnya. Kini, kedua tangan itu menggenggam sebuah pistol _magnum_.

Eren berjalan keluar dari ruangan Levi, menyusuri megahnya lorong markas. Seketika ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok begitu mendapati dua musuh yang tengah berjalan, diangkat lalu memicingkan mata dan—

**Dor! Dor!**

Dua sasaran pun tertembak tepat dikepala, Eren pun mulai berlari kecil melangkahi dua mayat pasukan musuh tersebut. Perlu diketahui, Eren memang handal dalam bidang sniper maupun beladiri. Jadi tak dipungkiri lagi bukan?

"Jangan bergerak."

Suara itu mengagetkan Eren, sontak ia pun berhenti dan menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu dengan syal merah yang melilit dileher jenjangnya, sorot mata Eren pun berubah menjadi tajam. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sinis.

Gadis itu terkekeh singkat, ia semakin menjulurkan _crossbow_ itu tepat kesasaran jantung Eren. Sekali tarik mungkin benda runcing itu akan mengenai tepat ke jantung Eren, si empu mulai menelan ludah.

"Tentu saja aku salah satu dari pasukan musuh, bocah bodoh."

"Jaga perkataanmu, nona."

"Oh ya? Lalu apakah aku harus menjaga perkataanku bila kau memang lelaki jalang?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengejek, sontak ubun-ubun Eren terasa panas dengan perkataan gadis tersebut.

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona. Atau kau mau aku memotong dan mengikis lidahmu menjadi salah satu pahatan?" Eren pun tak kalah jauh dengan gadis itu, menjulurkan senjata _magnum_ itu tepat sasaran diotak gadis tersebut. Gadis itu semakin memandang remeh lawan bicaranya.

"Sekarang aku bertanya sekali lagi, siapa dirimu?" Eren semakin menatap tajam gadis tersebut, perlahan gadis itu menurunkan _crossbow_ miliknya dan menghela napas. "Mikasa Ackerman, wakil ketua _Mogui Zhanshi_." Ujarnya dengan seringai yang terpatri diparas cantiknya.

Iris _zamrud_ itu membulat, bukankah itu salah satu Mafia yang terdapat di Cina? Kenapa mereka disini? Dan terlebih lagi adalah nama belakangnya mirip—tidak, melainkan sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Jangan sembarang memakai nama Ackerman!" teriak Eren geram, kedua tangannya terkepal hingga terlihat buku-buku jari yang memutih. Mikasa hanya menatap Eren jenuh,"Haa~ sepertinya Levi-_niisama_ belum memberitahumu tentang diriku ya?"

"Ma-maksudmu?!"

"Aku adalah adik kandung Levi-_niisama_ dan aku kesini untuk memberinya pelajaran."

Eren dibuat terkejut kembali, bagaimana mungkin ia adalah adik kandung Levi? Selama ini, Levi tak pernah mengungkit masa lalunya. Bisa jadi ini adalah tipu daya musuh. "Jangan macam-macam, aku tahu semua taktikmu."

"Taktik katamu? Bagaimana bisa taktik itu ialah fakta yang sesungguhnya?"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau memang adik kandung Levi!"

Mikasa membuang ludahnya kesamping lalu menatap Eren keji,"Baiklah bila itu maumu. Bagaimana, bila aku langsung memberimu pelajaran, hmm?"

Dengan secepat kilat, Mikasa hendak menonjok Eren tetapi berhasil ditepis oleh si empu. Kaki jenjang Mikasa pun terayun dan menendang bagian samping tulang rusuk Eren, membuat si empu terlempar beberapa langkah. Eren mulai memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke depan.

"Makan ini!" Teriak Mikasa, ia melompat dan salah satu kakinya hendak mengenai Eren. Dengan cepat, Eren berhasil menghindar membuat Mikasa menendang salah satu tembok hingga runtuh.

Eren pun mulai melemparkan beberapa pukulan ke arah Mikasa dan beberapa kali juga Mikasa terkena pukulan Eren. "Jangan bangga dulu, bocah jalang."

Mikasa berlari dengan cepat lalu menyambar _crossbow_ miliknya, diarahkan tepat ke arah Eren. Menekan pelatuk beberapa kali membuat panah runcing itu melesat dengan cepat menuju si empu, Eren berusaha menghindar dari serangan Mikasa namun—

"Uuaarrgghh!"

Salah satu panah berhasil menembus lengan kanan Eren, ia meringis kesakitan. Dilepasnya panah tersebut dan dibuangnya kesembarang arah, sakit langsung menyerang kepalanya juga.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya obatnya bereaksi juga," ujar Mikasa kalem diikuti tatapan sadis. Perlahan, pandangan Eren mulai mengabur. Napasnya pun melemah dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Eren pingsan ditempat.

Mikasa mulai berjalan mendekati Eren, dijambaknya surai _eboni_ itu hingga menampilkan paras manis si empu. "Aku heran, kenapa Levi-_niisama_ sangat menyukai bocah jalan sepertimu." Umpatnya pelan lalu menggendong Eren layaknya seonggok mayat, berjalan menyusuri lorong sembari membawa Eren yang tak sadarkan diri keluar dari markas _Akuma Masuku_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sumimasen_, Levi-_sama_. Tetapi kami tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Eren-_sama_."

Iris kelabu itu terkejut hebat mendapati tak ada satu pun keberadaan sang kekasih, ia langsung melirik Erwin tajam. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku menitipkan bocah tengik itu kepadamu, Erwin?"

"Aku sudah bergegas sebisa mungkin tapi saat aku ke kamarnya tak ada satu pun batang hidungnya yang muncul."

Levi menggertakan giginya kesal, kedua tangan ia kepalkan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Erwin mendapati wakilnya tengah dilanda emosi, perlahan ia hendak menepuk pundak Levi tetapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh si empu.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Tukas Levi dengan kilat emosi, mau tidak mau Erwin harus menelan pil pahit kali ini.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang, Erwin-_sama_?" tanya Annie dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Untuk sekarang kita akan beralih ke sayap kanan dan setelah semua suasana mencair baru kita akan memulai misi kita yang sebenarnya, semua mengerti?"

"Siap!"

Levi mengontrol kembali emosinya, meski tengkuknya masih terasa sakit. Tetapi, apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap tenang dan berkepala dingin. Agar semua kasus bisa terpecahkan jalan keluarnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menyelamatkan Eren. Meski harus merenggut nyawanya seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca kelanjutan fic saya, mungkin adegan-adegan dewasa akan dimuat di chapter depan.

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Review please?^^

Sign,

Kazu Kirana


	3. Chapter 2: Rape

**Note:**

Terima kasih untuk pembaca tersayang yang senantiasa masih mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini, terima kasih juga untuk review, fav, dan follow dari chapter sebelumnya serta banyak kritik dan saran yang menjadi masukan untuk kelajutan fic ini.

Maaf bila saya jarang update fic Barricade ataupun fic lain, dikarenakan saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan Olimpiade Astronomi dan project cosplay saya. Hehehe mohon doanya ya semoga berjalan dengan lancar^^

Sebenarnya saya berniat untuk mengangkatnya menjadi _**Light Novel**_ hanya kendalanya itu ialah saya tidak pandai menggambar saja hehehe. Oke, chapter 2 ini akan penuh dengan _adult scene_. **So prepare yourself for the next chap bros!** XD

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger terbangun dari tidur, perlahan ia membuka mata hingga menampilkan iris <em>zamrud<em> yang bersinar layaknya batu _giok_ yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh kelopak mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan sinar yang berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam pupil.

Perlahan, Eren bangun mengambil posisi duduk meskipun kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Dilihatnya pemandangan sekitar—tempat yang sangat asing sekali, sekali lagi ia mengecek dan hasilnya pun tetap sama.

Eren tidak mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang.

Saat ini, ia berada disebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dan diantara empat tiang tersebut dilapisi oleh selendang-selendang panjang berwarna putih susu. Ia pun masih mengenakan _kimono_ yang sama—sebelum ia pingsan saat pertarungan melawan Mikasa.

Eren hendak turun dari kasur sebelum—

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Terdengar sepasang langkah kaki yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah Eren, pemuda itu terdiam. Menatap tajam sosok yang akan mendekatinya.

_Tap._

Sosok tersebut berhenti berjarak tepat lima meter dari tempat tidur. Sepasang iris _cappucino_ yang senada dengan surainya menatap Eren dengan lembut, senyum tipis tercetak diparas tampannya.

Sedangkan Eren, menatap sosok tersebut tidak percaya. Iris _zamrud_ itu membulat sempurna, tubuhnya mendadak kaku tak bisa digerakkan, hatinya pun mulai gusar. Sosok itu, Eren sangat mengenalinya. Sosok yang selalu mencintainya dengan segenap hati. Berani mengambil resiko hanya untuk melindunginya.

Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Eren sangat mengenali sosok pemuda yang dicintainya dulu—hingga berakhir dengan Eren yang harus menelan pil pahit dengan bulat-bulat.

"Ka-kau—"

"Ya ini aku, Erenku sayang." Ujarnya dengan lembut sembari melangkah mendekati kasur. Eren mengeratkan cengkraman diselimut dan tepat sekali pemuda tersebut duduk disamping kasur—bersebelahan dengan Eren.

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi si iris _zamrud_. Eren berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan yang dulu selalu meluluhkan hatinya—tetapi sekarang tinggalah sirat sakit dan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya dingin. Pemuda itu sedikit menautkan alis.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja ini kamarku, sayang."

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Jadi jaga bicaramu, Jean." Ancam Eren tidak ragu-ragu.

Pemuda itu—Jean Kirstein mendengus kesal, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, kau adalah kekasihku lagi, Eren Jaeger. Selamat datang kekasihku tercinta."

**.**

**Barricade | Kazu Kirana**

**Shingeki No Kyojin | Hajime Isayama**

**Warning! **Typo(s), violence, gore, BDSM, bondage, ONLY FOR 18 PLUS!

**Genre:** Crime/Romance

**Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

**Rate: **M

**.**

**.**

Eren terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan Jean barusan. Seketika rahangnya mengeras serta mukanya menjadi merah padam—menahan emosi. "Apa maksudmu, heh? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasihmu lagi."

Jean menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas,"Eren ternyata sifat keras kepalamu tidak pudar juga ya."

"Sifat manusia ialah mutlak, sekarang jangan banyak mengelak. Apa maumu sekarang, Jean?" tanya Eren dengan sinis, batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk menanyakan hal-hal _to the point_.

Pemuda _cappucino_ itu terkekeh pelan, selanjutnya ia mengecup cuping hidung Eren dengan lembut sembari berbisik,"Supaya kau tidak bertemu dengan bedebah tengik itu." Jean menjilat kuping Eren dengan seduktif.

Eren terkesiap, beberapa kali ia mencoba berontak tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Tenaga Jean lebih besar dan kuat ketimbang dirinya, ia berhasil menidurkan kembali Eren dengan mencengkram kedua pundaknya. Sekali lagi, Eren dibuat terkejut.

"Jean! Hentikan sekarang juga!" teriaknya hendak menendang—

"Sssttt... _be a good boy, my dear_." Ujarnya sembari menahan kedua kaki Eren dengan tungkai kakinya.

Eren takut—sangat takut, ia berharap Levi datang untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang juga. Dengan sigap, Jean mengangkat kedua tangan pemuda _eboni_ itu tepat dikepalanya. Lalu, ia mulai memborgol dan mengikatnya dengan tali ke tepi kasur.

Pergerakan Eren terkunci oleh sepasang borgol dan seutas tali.

"Jean! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Bukannya menjawab ia justru melepas paksa ikat yang sedari tadi melingkar manis dipinggang ramping Eren, membuangnya ke sembarang arah sembari menyibak _kimono_ tersebut. Pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan bagi Jean Krirstein.

Ia mulai meraup kedua tonjolan merah Eren dengan ganas, membuat pemuda tersebut mengerang.

"Aannhh! Hen—...hentika—"

Jean menggigit lalu memelintir puting itu, melakukan gerakan seduktif yang membuat Eren menggeliat tak nyaman. Bosan dengan dua tonjolan itu, ia pun bergerak keatas dan membungkam bibir _cherry pink_ Eren. Tangannya yang bebas, bergerak dengan liar serta seduktif dipermukaan dada Eren.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah Eren yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang sakit dan terpaksa membuka mulut, disaat itulah lidah Jean masuk. Mengabsen setiap rentetan gigi putih serta didalam rongga basah nan hangat.

"Nnggh! A-annhh—" Saliva turun dari kedua belah sudut bibir Eren, berkali-kali ia mencoba mengelak tetapi energinya terkuras oleh ciuman panas Jean.

Akhirnya, Jean menyudahi ciuman diantara mereka. Eren mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi kantung paru-parunya yang sudah kehabisan napas. Jean menatap wajah merah Eren, dimatanya Eren terlihat sangat menggoda libido dan sangat sayang untuk tidak dicicipi.

Tangan jahilnya pun hendak bergerak kearah bawah menuju bagian vital si surai eboni, tetapi dengan cepat ia menutup bagian tersebut menggunakan kedua kakinya. "Kumohon hentikan ini semua, Jean." Ujarnya lirih dengan linangan air mata yang sedari tadi meluncur mulus membasahi pipinya.

Jean membuka paksa kedua tungkai kaki Eren hingga dibukanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan selangkangan dan bagian vital yang masih dibungkus oleh _pantsu_. Ia mulai membuka paksa pantsu yang dikenakan Eren dan dibuangnya dengan sembarang.

Kejantanan Eren sudah mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ dan itu membuat Jean menyerangai penuh kemenangan. "Baru segini kau sudah teransang? Hmm apakah sentuhanku ini membuat dirimu nikmat, Erenku sayang?" tanya Jean sembari menjilat cuping telinga si empu.

Eren berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, masa bodoh bila bau amis menguar.

"Ja-jangan," jeda sejenak,"Jangan kau pikir aku akan tunduk kepadamu hanya dengan ini, bajingan brengsek."

Jean menatap tidak percaya sedangkan Eren mulai meludahi wajah Jean.

Aura megintimidasi pun menguar membuat bulu kuduk Eren merinding.

Sebisa mungkin ia harus terlihat tegar disaat kondisi seperti apapun.

Ia harus bisa menjaga kehormatan Levi.

Karena mulai sekarang dan seterusnya ia hanya milik Levi seutuhnya dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dirinya selain Levi.

Kedua iris _zamrud_ itu membulat begitu mendapati perubahan raut wajah Jean. Raut wajah itu berubah menjadi—sadis? Ya, mungkin bisa jadi. Tatapan layaknya seorang serigala mencari mangsa. Ia tertunduk dalam—sangat dalam hingga—

"Dasar jalang brengsek."

_Grep!_

"Aarrgghhh!"

Eren berteriak kencang begitu kenjatanannya dicengkram dan diremas kuat-kuat, bercak kemerahan pun kini tertapak dikejantanan pemuda eboni tersebut. Eren menggeliat tak nyaman begitu Jean mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"A-aarghh! Hen-hentikan—JEAN!"

"Kau puas, huh? Dasar pelacur rendahan."

Jean semakin cepat untuk mengocok, disisi lain Eren makin mengeluarkan desahannya. Kini, kepalanya terasa pening sekali bahkan bayangannya mulai mengabur. Rasa nikmat dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu.

Begitu sampai dipuncak klimaks, Jean memasang _cock ring_ pada kejantanan Eren. Sangat, sangat—sangat sekali menyiksa bagi kaum pria. Hasrat untuk dikeluarkan pun menjadi tertahan, Eren menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Je-jean...ku-kumohon...aannnhhh...lepaska—"

Jean turun dari kasur menuju sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasur, tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil beberapa mainan. Iris _zamrud_ itu membulat begitu Jean mengambil sebuah—

—_vibrator_.

Eren menatap horror barang tersebut, tangannya ia paksa untuk menarik agar borgol terlepas. Jean melompat ke kasur lalu meletakkan alat tersebut tepat disamping Eren, pemuda _cappucino_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga si pemuda _eboni_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas kali ini, Eren sayang." Ujarnya sembari menjilat kembali cuping telinga lawan bicaranya, hembusan napas berat dan hangat itu membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang.

Dengan kasar, Jean memasukkan dua jari secara bersamaan kedalam lubang merah Eren tanpa pelumas apapun. Eren menjerit kesakitan, rintihan dan tangisan pilu itu terdengar indah dikedua telinga Jean. Ia bergerak secara liar, membuat gerakan _zig zag_ atau menggunting.

"Aannhh! Hen—hentika—"

Jean membungkam kembali bibir _cherry pink_ si surai _eboni_, mencumbunya dengan ganas juga liar. Mengajak lidah Eren untuk berdansa dibalik rongga kecil nan lembab, kepala Eren terasa berkunang-kunanga. Antara nikmat dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Levi, batinnya sedih dan memohon agar Tuhan mendatangkan penyelamat hidupnya.

Jean mencabut kedua jarinya dengan kasar yang membuat Eren merintih kembali, ditatapnya Eren yang penuh akan peluh dan bekas air mata dikedua sudut mata. Mukanya yang memerah sukses menggoda libido, ia meneguk ludah.

Kemudian ia pun memasukkan _vibrator_ tersebut dan menyalakannya dari volume terendah. "Annghh!" Eren mengerang kesakitan begitu benda tersebut memasuki tubuhnya, benda asing yang dipaksa secara kasar memasuki tubuh lalu bergetar dengan volume rendah.

"Oh lihatlah tampangmu, sangat menggoda sekali. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku mengambil sebuah video, apakah kau merekamnya sedari tadi, Mikasa?"

Jean menoleh dan mendapati Mikasa tengah merekam video mereka dengan sebuah handycam, ia tidak menjawab melainkan fokus merekam dan itu membuat Jean kembali menghela napas. "Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?" tanyanya dengan enteng.

"Ku-kubunuh...angghh...kalian semua!" seru Eren dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, menahan erangan juga _vibrator_ yang sedari tadi menancap ditubuhnya.

"Silahkan saja bila kau bisa, jalang keparat." Jean menaikkan volume _vibrator_ tersebut menuju volume tertinggi, Eren menggelinjang sekali lagi. Kepalanya putih dan pandangannya pun berkunang-kunang, hasrat yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkan terhalang oleh sebuah _cock ring_. "Je-jean—lepaska—annhh!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, sayang."

Dengan enteng ia memberikan _kissmark_ diberbagai sudut tubuh Eren hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Saliva pun turun dari kedua sudut bibir.

"Le-levi..."

Ia melafalkan nama tersebut yang membuat lawan bicaranya terkejut. Jean menggertakan giginya kesal, dijambaknya rambut Eren hingga pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Levi..." jawab Eren lemah, iris _cappucino_ itu menyiratkan kebencian yang amat terdalam. Dilepaskannya tali yang sedari tadi mengikat Eren lalu dicabutnya dengan kasar _vibrator_ tersebut—membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis." Desis Jean dengan murka.

Dengan kasar ia menggeret Eren dengan cara menjambak, pemuda bersurai _eboni_ itu menjerit kesakitan sembari memberi perlawanan yang berujung sia-sia. Jean membawa mereka berdua menuju sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap, ia pun melempar Eren keatas tempat tidur yang membuat si empu mengerang kesakitan.

Eren berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya, semuanya gelap gulita ia tidak bisa melihat dimana Jean bahkan dirinya berada.

_Klek._

Lampu pun menyala, Eren sedikit mengerjapkan mata. Sesaat, iris _zamrud_ itu membulat sempurna. Ini layaknya—neraka! Berbagai pisau serta senjata dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda menggantung menghiasi tembok, lalu terdapat sebuah meja besar yang diatasnya terdapat mainan-mainan sex serta pisau bedah, borgol, tali, dan suntikan.

Eren menatap horror ruangan ini. "Le-levi...to-tolong aku..." gumamnya pelan gemetar.

Jean berjalan mendekati pemuda itu tetapi Eren mundur hingga punggungnya berpapasan dengan dinginnya tembok, didekatkan wajahnya hingga mengecup lembut bibir Eren. "Santapan kali ini lebih nikmat ya."

Eren menendang perut Jean dengan kencang hingga pemuda itu jatuh dari kasur, dengan sekuat tenaga Eren kabur meski dengan borgol yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Melihat itu, Mikasa dengan sigap menangkap Eren. "Lepaskan!" teriak Eren sembari menendang kedua tungkai kaki Mikasa hingga si empu pun terjatuh.

Tidak buang waktu, ia pun berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan hendak meraih gagang pintu kamar Jean sebelum—

_Grep!_

"Kucing manis, kau sudah membuatku kehilangan kesabaran sekali ya." Ujar Jean ditambah dengan hembusan napas hangat nan berat yang menyapu leher Eren, bulu kuduk si empu pun meremang.

Eren berusaha lepas dari pelukan Jean. Pemuda _cappucino_ itu mulai mencekik Eren dan mulai mengangkatnya, Eren memukul lengan Jean dengan tangannya yang masih terborgol.

"Eren, aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan."

Eren hampir kehabisan napas dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Jean pun melepaskan cekikan tersebut. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat hingga ia bisa menatap Eren dengan dekat.

"Menjadi pemuas hasratku atau—"

Jantung Eren berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi kedua pelipisnya.

"Kubunuh bedebah keparat itu, sekarang pilihan ada ditanganmu sayang." Ujarnya sembari mengecup kening Eren lembut dan melepas pelukannya.

Eren merosot jatuh, kedua tungkai kakinya tak bisa menahan bobot badannya lagi. Ditatapnya punggung tegap Jean yang berjalan menjauh darinya, ia meremas kimononya.

_Menjadi kekasihku selamanya._

Pikirannya kacau sekali sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

_Kubunuh bedebah keparat itu._

Eren mulai menjambak surai _eboni_nya frustasi, ia tak tahu harus seperti apalagi. Menjadi pemuas hasrat Jean itu berarti ia berselingkuh dengan Levi tetapi disamping itu ia tidak ingin kekasihnya dibunuh oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa perkataan Jean tadi menunjukkan keseriusan dan ia tidak main-main, air mata Eren pun tumpah membasahi pipinya. Apakah...ia harus menerima tawaran itu?

Ia bingung. Ia kalut. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apalagi.

Eren meneguk ludahnya dan keputusannya pun sudah mantap. Hidup adalah pilihan, batinnya lelah dan pasrah. "J-Jean."

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik dan menatap Eren yang tengah tertunduk dalam.

"Ada apa?"

Eren mencengkram kimononya seraya berkata,"Aku...aku menerima tawaranmu."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan seringai kemenangan tercetak diparas tampannya.

Eren mengangguk tipis. "Aku akan memuaskan seluruh hasratmu tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengusik...kehidupan Levi," jawabnya lirih. Bibirnya bergetar hebat begitu melafalkan nama Levi.

Jean pun berjalan cepat dan menggendong Eren dengan gaya ala bridal style. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali ke kamar yang tadi ya." Ujarnya sembari mengecup kedua kelopak mata Eren secara bergantian.

Eren tak menjawab. Hatinya begitu sakit sekali. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menangis dalam diam.

_Maafkan aku Levi, aku sudah mengkhianatimu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nngghh!"

Beberapa kali Eren hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya, Jean menyodok kejantanannya kedalam mulut Eren dalam. Bersentuhan dengan anak tekak dan berkali-kali ia hampir muntah.

Kini, sosok Eren Jeager berada diruangan gelap tadi—tetapi sekarang dibantu oleh penerangan lampu meski minim. Seluruh tubuhnya diikat dengan simpul yang rumit—tidak ada yang menyangka Jean bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

_Bondage._

Suatu bentuk sex dimana terjadi persetujuan diantara kedua belah pihak dan sepertinya Eren pun setuju dirinya di _bondage_ seperti ini, ia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk melindungi Levi. Ia tahu tindakan ini salah, tetapi ini merupakan pilihan terakhir.

Jean melepaskan _cock ring_ yang sedari tadi melekat dikejantanan Eren, begitu dibuka cairan sperma pun keluar dengan derasnya. Hasrat Eren yang tertahan akhirnya keluar juga.

Eren sudah sangat lelah sekali, tenaganya terkuras habis begitu saja. Ia ingin tidur, memejamkan matanya sebentar tetapi ia dipaksa untuk terus terjaga. "Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita mencapai _klimaks_ dari permainan ini?" tanya Jean sembari mengecup bibir Eren lembut.

Eren tak menjawab sama sekali. Diam berarti pasrah dan Jean menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

Perlahan, ia mulai memasuki kejantanannya kedalam lubang kecil Eren lalu—

_Zrak!_

"AAHHH!"

Eren berteriak kencang begitu kejantanan Jean sepenuhnya berada didalam dirinya, ia bisa merasakan betapa besarnya kejantanan Jean. Beribu-ribu kali ia mendaratkan ciuman agar Eren melupakan rasa sakitnya, membiasakan diri akan miliknya.

Selang lima menit, Jean menggerakan kejantanannya perlahan. Desahan juga erangan kecil pun terdengar, Eren mengepal kedua tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Melihat itu, Jean semakin menambah tempo gerakannya hingga—

"Ahhnnn!"

Seringai kemenangan pun tercetak diparas tampan pemuda cappucino itu, akhirnya ia menemukan _sweet spot_ sang Eren Jeager. Jean semakin menyodok terus menerus titik _sweet spot_ Eren.

"Oh _yeah_, _babe_. Kau sangat menggairahkan." Ujarnya sembari memberikan _kissmark_ dileher Eren.

Sebisa mungkin Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak peduli bila bau amis pun tercium. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa kotor dan tak pantas menjadi kekasih Levi, tapi ini semua ia lakukan untuk sang kekasih. Hidup adalah pilihan dan inilah yang dipilih oleh pemuda bersurai eboni itu.

_Levi maafkan aku._

"Ahhhnnn!"

_Aku sudah ternodai._

"Yeah sayang bagus, begitu lebih baik."

_Oleh mantan kekasihku sendiri._

"Ukh!"

_Tetapi, ini semua kulakukan demi melindungimu._

"A-akh! E-eren aku...aku...ukh—"

_Hei, apakah aku salah melakukan ini?_

"Akkhh!"

_Aku kotor. Aku jalang. Aku hina._

"Yeah...yeah...Eren aku ham—"

_Maafkan aku sayangku, aku telah melanggar janji kita._

"Aaaahhhh!"

_Kumohon maafkan aku kekasihku tercinta._

"Ye—YEAH!"

_Crot. Crot._

Hasrat keduanya pun membuncah keluar. Jean keluar didalam Eren sedangkan Eren pun keluar membasahi dada bidang Jean. Pemuda _cappucino_ itu merengkuh tubuh Eren sembari memberinya kecupan singkat nan hangat dikening.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, sedetik kemudian Eren memejamkan mata. Lelah dan kantuk bercampur menjadi satu, pasrah akan semua ini akhirnya ia menutup matanya rapat. Dengkuran halus pun terdengar sampai ke kuping Jean.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Erenku sayang."

Jean pun mendaratkan ciuman selamat malam di bibir _cherry pink_ Eren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah berkenan untuk mampir dan membaca fic ini. Saya juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Karena seperti biasa, fic ini akan saya lemparkan kepada readers dan tergantung dari readers sendiri mau melanjutkan atau tidak fic ini.

Review please?^^


End file.
